


The Ultimate Headcanon Book

by 6shoe_deal



Category: Danganronpa, Danganronpa V3 Killing Harmony
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, One Shot Collection, headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 05:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20886530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6shoe_deal/pseuds/6shoe_deal
Summary: hedcanun book with requests? never heard of her





	1. Intro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just basic intro stuff, nothing to worry about.

**Hello and Welcome to The Ultimate Headcanon Book!**

_ What this book is, is basically where I organize my headcanons for everyone to see! And yeah, like everyone else, I take requests. But, yeah. I hope this is actually enjoyable and stands out well. (๑>◡<๑) _

**More Info **

_ Anything is good to send in and request, I don't judge. But I do have the right to reject anything, they are requests. Just have fun and don't take anything too seriously. _


	2. General Gonta Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basic headcanons of my favourite Danganronpa character, Gonta!

  * _Gonta is the type of guy to run around barefoot in an open field, wearing a wreath and a short dress._
  * Gonta’s hair is a mess to deal with, and he often ties it in a messy bun after getting out of the shower.
  * Speaking of showering, Gonta doesn't shower often but wants to adjust that to be a true gentleman. It isn't going well, to say the least.
  * Gonta often calls his mosquito bites or bee stings ‘kisses.’
  * Gonta has extremely long nails, and will be very distressed if anyone brings up the topic of clipping nails.
  * If Gonta is extremely distressed, terrified, threatened, or feeling an extreme negative emotion… he will growl and bite. 
  * Gonta bite hard
  * ou c 
  * After a bite, Gonta will apologize **PROFUSELY**, and believe he can't become a gentleman ever again.
  * Gonta can be trained with treats and head pats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eek, i want to make more but motivation said "no thanks bye"


End file.
